How it feels
by grainipiot
Summary: They try to switch. enjoy!


First, silence, broken by Yi.

« What ? » voice full of disbelief.

A chuckle from the ronin then :

« Okay, I'll repeat without the bad pun. Would you like to fuck me ? »

 _Of course he would repeat_

Sometimes, they appreciated sharing sake, it always lightened the mood. _This time more than usual, it seems._ Both were sitting on the floor of their room, at ease.

« I thought you weren't that drunk » but he couldn't help the faint red on his cheeks.

« You know I'm not. » Yasuo leaned a little forward, cupping his jaw « I'm just curious » and gave a peck on the cheek.

 _Yeah, not blind drunk but enough._

« I want to know how it feels, when I take you and you scream my name »

Inevitably, Yi was trapped, back against the end of the bed, his lover now straddling him. Not that he would complain but he felt uneasy after such a request. _He never asked for something like that nor seemed interested._ And yet, here he was.

« You're thinking too much, I can hear it. » a smile danced on his lips as he tried to roll his hips.

The Wuju master tensed, not expecting it and groaned, hands exploring the welcoming body.

It only encouraged further the ronin, seeking more friction then moaning happily when he felt his boyfriend's erection rubbing against his ass.

Yi captured his lips in a deep kiss, tongues swirling then parted.

« The bed » said Yasuo, breath labored.

« Yes. Undress, you're wearing too much »

The latter did as told, throwing off his clothes on the floor, forgotten then got on the bed, all in cheer eagerness.

The other swordman joined him, catching his lips one more time, to keep the contact.

« Lube » voice unsure, even if he tried to hide it.

« Just here » as he handled it to him, gazes locked on each other.

Yasuo licked his lips at the sight above him, he really loved this position, comfy, protected by the man he loved. So much skin free to caress, to feel.

He almost flinched when a slicked digit circled his hole, asking permission.

« Come on ! »

« It will hurt at first. » Yi pushed slowly in, looking for any sign of discomfort « just relax... »

But Yasuo didn't protest, breathing heavily. « Another one, it's fine. »

He complied, scissoring carefully. _Mmh ? Not as tight as expected. Did he... ?_ Then he leaned to whisper in his ear.

« ...Yasuo ? Did you already touch yourself this way before ? »

The latter moaned louder as he tried to accommodate to the fingers stretching him and smiled lazily.

« I don't know. Maybe ? »

« And when you 'maybe' did it- » voice now low, heavy with lust « were you thinking of me ?"

« How could I not ? » in a quiet whimper, hands now clutching the sheets to stop his quivering.

It was like there was no more air, almost a struggle to breath but it was so nice. The ronin rocked back on the fingers, enjoying the new pleasure.

Then the Wuju master curled his digits right on his prostate, making him arch his back suddenly.

« AH ?! » _Oh, so this is how it feels._ Like electricity through his heated body, a long shiver down his spine. « Oh gods, here. Please ! »

The reaction amazed Yi, the sounds he got from his lover just from a well-aimed touch so he repeated it several times, each one rewarded by an unrestrained moan.

It was even better to taste his plea on his lips, a hungry kiss filled with equal passion, a mutual claim.

The Unforgiven was at his mercy, a beautiful sight : face and shoulders flushed, not only from the alcohol, chest heaving at the rhythm of his breathing, mouth gently open reddened by the attention given and brown eyes always looking at green ones without faltering.

The latter gave him a kiss on the jaw then his scar on his nose, to at last come back to his mouth. _So devilishly handsome._

They parted when Yasuo tried to speak up.

« Please, I want you... inside, please » He looked already overwhelmed by his boyfriend's ministrations, a frail control ready to snap.

« No... »

The broken keen that followed hurted so much, as the confused gaze, looking for an explanation.

« I will not... do it. » he panicked a bit, words seemed to fail him. « Not tonight »

« Please Yi... » with a clumsy hand, he reached for his lover's clothed erection, cupping it.

The swordman groaned in return then brought his other hand to Yasuo's face, lifting his chin. _Pretty_.

« I want you to remember it. And I'm sure that you had too much sake. I guess it's selfish to ask so but, please ? »

« Okay... » he said reluctantly, almost in a pout. « But tomorrow, you WILL take me »

« If you still want to, gladly » his hand slowly trailing down firm muscles to grab his neglected arousal. « but it seems that there is a more urgent matter to attend to, no ? »

His thumb smeared a bead of precum at the tip of his cock, teasing at first then stroking him. The ronin melted under the warm grasp, choking a whine.

« Fuck... »

And he cursed again when the fingers still deep inside of him all this time moved again, relentless. Another one added and the swordman swore he saw stars when it brushed that spot.

It was really fascinating to see him come undone just by his hands, not even trying to resist it. _Trust_. It warmed Yi's heart. He could feel the upcoming peak, as Yasuo's noises grew desperate, eyes now shut.

The Wuju master's first reflex would have been to silence his lover by claiming his mouth but his name sounded so good on his sinful lips so instead, he bit playfully the tender flesh of his neck, a future bruise.

 _Too much, gods, it's too much_

All his body tensed when he climaxed, crying out in ecstasy while Yi worked him through it. Usually, Yasuo was quite shameless about his pleasure but this time, the latter feared he was heard outside of their room.

He searched something to clean up the ronin, letting him recover his breath. When he made sure he was alright, he lay on his side, caressing long strands of hair. _He looks exhausted._

Chocolate eyes met his, hazy but contented.

« Damn, it was amazing » a shared laugh then he continued « but I'm not done with you »

Emerald eyes widened, not understanding what he meant and his confusion increased when Yasuo pressed him back in the mattress and took off his pants in haste. The temperature was far from cold but it still send a shock on his heated flesh, making him hiss.

« Are you-Yasuo ! » even a single lick over his shaft made him keen, he was hard for a good time before and the previous intercourse left him aching for touch.

He looked down, blushing at the nice picture his lover made, comfortably settled between his thighs like it was the only place he wanted to be. And oh his gaze was so loving.

He teased by trailing his lips on the underside of his cock then sucked on the tip gently, gazes still locked. Unconciously, Yi bucked into the wet warmth, a little yelp escaping him.

Yasuo took him, the way he knew would make him shake, bobbing his head languidly. He could already taste the first sign of his end but it didn't surprise him. A trembling hand cradled his head, so helpless but still afraid to hurt him by pushing to hard.

But he didn't mind, after all, it wasn't the first time he gave him this type of attention and he learned to relax his throat when needed. The ronin took his cock fully, a curse praising his work. _He curses only in these moments._

Yi came the second time he did it, in a strained sob and his lover accepted it all, swallowing as much as he could. The shorter man went limp on the bed, mind foggy then embraced the other, hands roaming over his body.

Their last memory was a deep kiss and strong arms around each other.

Master Yi woke up slowly, sleepy eyes opening to a peaceful view. Yasuo was keeping him close, arms loose around him and face nuzzling his neck. Then he noticed what roused him out of sleep : the other swordman was grinding against his thigh, short breath.

The shorter man moved slightly his leg to improve the friction and deduced from the following moan that he was now awake.

« Well, good morning to you too »

Yasuo lifted his head to meet the other's gaze, cheeks maybe a little red for being caught, and was welcomed by a fond grin, the kind that made him want to kiss his boyfriend for hours. So he did, at first a chaste kiss that deepened when Yi responded in a amused hum.

They parted but the ronin kept giving pecks wherever he could, chin, neck then collarbone to at last lavish his attention on his pecs, an not-so-innocent worship. The latter squirmed a bit from the light tickle but appreciated it, a contented sigh.

« How are you ? »

« Head hurts. But nothing else » he rose a little and leaned forward, pressing their forehead, a playful smile. « I remember~ »

His stare was almost mischevious, it frightened Yi but at least he knew that he wasn't that drunk last night.

« And what do you remember ? »

They were still in the same position, gazes locked, nose to nose.

The Unforgiven's voice was barely a whisper, husky purr : « A lot, most of you, your hand inside of me, on my cock...your wonderful taste on my tongue... » To support his words, he licked the other's lips in a seductive way. « But I remember also that _you_ promised to fuck me... » a thrust of his hips, chasing warmth with a deliberate groan « So do it, fuck me so hard that I'll be sore for days, give me a reason to scream your name »

He knew it, the dirty talk always made Yi blush and he wasn't disappointed. He watched how the Wuju master tried to hide his embarrassement and failed in a way that looked _so cute_.

« You promised »

He kissed him again, a passionate dance then rolled them both so their position were swapped.

Surprised, the latter was now sprawled on his boyfriend, assimilating what just happened and thinking of his next move. He maintained himself just above the latter, towering him then grabbed the lube in a drawer.

« Really ? I'm think I'm loose enough from last night. »

« Harming you is the last thing I want to do so just let me prepare you »

The same pout answered him as he lubed his hand, making the swordman laugh at the childish display. « You know I hate to hurt you »

The ronin grumbled. « Then get on with it ! » before letting out a breathy moan when 2 fingers stretched him in the most intimate way.

As commanded, Yi's work was quick and efficient, brushing Yasuo's prostate again and again, till he gasped his pleasure, head turned in the pillow.

« Yi, please ! I'm ready ! »

He nodded and slicked his cock. The ronin guided him, feeling the tip press against his entrance and thrust back eagerly.

But his lover didn't speed up and took his time, pushing gradually, watching his reaction. _He looks so serious, the same than during fights._ That really got the swordman turned on, panting.

The intrusion burned but it hurted so good, he couldn't stop the depraved sound that resonated in the room when Yi sheathed himself.

Yasuo realized that his boyfriend was trembling, arms embracing him and face hidden in the crook of his neck. He reached for his head, to look at him and these beautiful green eyes, now feverish, like struggling.

« H-Hey, darling... it feels good ? You can move, it's fine »

At the same time, he put his legs around the warm body above him, keeping him close as the other gave a tentative thrust and picked up a languid pace.

« You're tight... »

The ronin's laugh was cut by a sudden curse when that cock found his spot and he swore that he saw white for an instant.

« Fuck ! faster... »

The Wuju master was in the same state than his lover, holding him like he would never let him go. Each roll of his hips earned a litany of gasped praises and soon enough, he was just rutting into the pliant warmth beneath him.

« Yi ! harder, faster, please, k-keep going ! »

« I'll... will not... last long » his voice was so low and husky, he almost didn't recognised it. All that seemed to matter was the heat around him, chasing their release.

His thrust grew more erratic, till he spilled deep in the taller man with a shuddering cry. Yasuo climaxed a few seconds later, clenching hard on his boyfriend and back arched taut, voice breaking into a sob.

Silence came back for a minute, except the sound of their breath, calming. Yi pulled out then kissed his lover when he whimpered at the loss. The kiss was like them, messy and satisfied.

« Must I deduce that you enjoyed it ? » shy smile, cheeks still red from their intense lovemaking.

« Being fucked by the most gorgeous man I ever met ? Yes, I loved it ! » _Oh, he's blushing. Adorable._ « Walking today will certainly be a challenge, hehe »

« Mmmh I liked it too »

Yi winced a bit at the scratch on his back when he sat up.

« Ooops, sorry. I'll be careful next time. »

« … You want to do it again ? »

« Of course, it was amazing ! So, Wuju like to fuck me again ? »

This time, he deserved the (gentle) smack on the head and accepted it with a smpile, as the morning cuddle that followed.

« I love you too »


End file.
